


The New Aunt

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Bea meets badass ladies, Cute, F/M, Iron Baby, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post- Captain America The Winter Soldier, Science baby, Uncle Rhodey, maria & pepper friendship, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Maria Hill has been working at Stark industries since the collapse of SHIELD but has yet to meet the little Stark Princess.





	The New Aunt

“I don’t think I could handle being a spy.” Pepper laughed.

“I don’t know, you can handle Tony pretty well. Fury can’t even do that.” Maria thought about it for a second. “A couple of fight lessons with me and Nat and you’ll be sorted.”

“Nat already has first dibbs on teaching Bea how to fight when she gets older, so you can be my teacher.”

“Okay, deal.” Maria laughed. “Speaking of…”

“Mama!” Bea ran towards them and into Pepper’s waiting arms as she crouched to pick her up. She was wearing a pristine, white mini lab coat over another one of Uncle Rhodey’s gifts; this one, a red vest dress that was still a little big on her but declared her to be ‘Iron Baby’ in gold lettering; some soft black jeans and red and white sneakers. The outfit was completed by the little pair on safety glasses perched on her nose.

“Good afternoon baby.” Pepper smoothed Bea’s hair. “Are Daddy and Uncle Bruce in the lab?”

“Yeah! Helping!” Bea pointed in the direction of the lab.

“You’ve been helping? I can see that, who got you these?” Pepper asked tapping on the glasses and tugging on a sleeve of the lab coat.

“Unc’ Buce!” Bea grinned up at her, she then turned to look at Maria. “Hi.”

“Hi there.” Maria smiled. “Don’t you look adorable? Proper little lady scientist.”

“I forget that the two of you haven’t actually met. Bea, this is Maria.”

“M’ria?” Bea asked, looking to Maria to check she had gotten it right.

“Perfect.” Maria assured her.

Their conversation was cut short when there was a muffled explosion from the direction of the lab.

“Should we inspect?”

“Unfortunately I think we have to.”

 

Upon walking into the lab Pepper put Bea down on the floor and she immediately ran to Bruce. Pepper and Maria both stopped dead when they noticed the bot in the middle of the room that somewhat resembled a dog.

“What is that?” Maria asked pointing to it.

“Are you kidding me? I thought we talked about this? And I thought the result of that conversation was a ‘no, I will not make a robo-dog’.” 

“Surprise?” Tony offered. “It’s not working anyway, and I can’t work out why.” He pointed to ‘robo-dog’ indicating the small outpouring of black smoke from its middle.

“Then stop trying to make it work. If you want her to have a dog so badly I’d much prefer if it was a real one.”

“No, real ones are too much work. They’re too unpredictable she could get hurt.”

Pepper glanced over at Bea sat with Bruce, watching them argue. “Do you guys mind watching Bea for a minute?”

“No, not at all.”

Maria shook her head.

“Outside.” Pepper ordered Tony gesturing to the door with one hand.

“Okay, okay…” He threw his hands up in surrender and moved towards the door. “I still think it’s a good idea…”

“Keep walking.” She prodded him in the back, guiding until they were out of the room.

“Doggie boom?” Bea asked Bruce after watching her parents leave the lab.

“Yeah sort of. Your daddy is a very smart man but he just can’t get this to work.”

“Is this an ongoing thing?” Maria asked as she moved to inspect ‘robo-dog’.

“Since she was about ten months old and Tony first brought her into the lab. I had to talk him out of a suit of armour.”

“A suit of armour? He wanted to make a ten month old a suit of armour?”

“Yeah but I talked him out of it, for now at least I can’t guarantee that he won’t go back to that idea as she gets older.”

“M’ria?”

“Yeah Bea?”

“Up?” The little girl held up her arms and made grabbing motions with her hands.

“Sure.” Maria picked her up and rested her on her hip.

“Petty.” Bea reached out to Maria’s earring.

“You like them?” Bea nodded. “Good, ‘cause I do too. And I’ll let you in on a little secret too. They didn’t even cost a lot of money.”

“Sill petty.”

“Well, when you’re old enough I’ll get you some.” Maria smiled. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah!” Bea grinned, clapping her hands together. The safety glasses almost fell from their perch on her nose and Maria quickly caught them and lifted them to rest on top of her head.

“There, that’s better.”

Bruce chuckled. “You’ll earn the title of Aunt Maria sooner than you think.”

“Shut up Banner.”

“No, it’s a good thing. So far for good female influences all she has is Mommy and Aunt Natasha. She could do with some more.”

“What about Jane?”

“She hasn’t had chance to meet her yet. Thor hasn’t even been here much since Greenwich.”

“You going to introduce her to Betty?”

He laughed nervously. “Let’s not rush things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t work out two of the ideas I had written down on my list so I have room for two suggestions! Any and all ideas are welcome! I only have room for two suggestions as I need to make the list back up to 25 so please don’t be offended if you send me a suggestion and I don’t write it!  
> If you have a suggestion feel free to leave it in the comments 
> 
> Much love, and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
